the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Driller
Appearance Driller looks like a normal Beedrill, but his body is thicker due to his muscle. His mouth is not seen unless you look under his head; much like Mew's mouth. He wears typical United States Air Force camoflauge including the hat. He carries a pistol with him at all times and has dog tags with his name on one and his deceased husband's name on the other; this never comes off for any reason. He's kept his helmet from the war and puts on war paint every morning. Personality Driller is a serious guy most of the time due to how the war changed him. During war, he lost his whole troop in the battle, but when his husband was captured, he disobeyed all orders and went after him. By the time he found him, it was too late. This propelled him to go on a killing rampage even after being shot four times. The only thing he has to remember his husband by is his dogtags and a picture from before the war. He doesn't like to talk about what happened since it brings back traumatic and painful memories. Aside from all of his past affecting him, family is extremely important to him, but his sister is above all else. When he left for war, their family tried to kill BB due to her weird fantasies of being with a human. When he found out, he attacked them all nearly to death and went out to find his sister whom was living with her husband. Due to Skully taking her in during her time of need and staying with her all through the years, he highly respects Skully. More often that not, he can be found exercising, shining his gun, or marching along somewhere by himself. People often worry a great deal about him, since his mind never seems to have left the warzone, but he's just keeping himself ready in case there's ever a war and he needs to protect those he cares about. If asked about why he puts on warpaint, he'll say that it's because of this. Love and Romance For falling in love, someone has to be a male, but they also have to have had a painful experience in their life. If they don't, he doesn't believe they'll understand his own suffering. Romance-wise, he's extremely passionate and is a big gift-giver. He typically likes to take them camping, looking at the stars, skydiving, or canoing. He tends to like to hold them close when it's just him and the other guy; the reasoning for this being that he feels he could lose them at any point and he wants the last thing either of them have is a good and happy memory. For flirting, he's straightforward and honest. Usually something on someone's appearance, but surprsingly, he can be poetic about it just to build on what he likes. He'll often offer someone a drink as well. Since he's pretty serious, he doesn't laugh at sexual jokes even when he finds them funny. He doesn't make them either. However, something he does do is slap their butt and smirk. Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **P!nk - My Vietnam *Love Theme **Befor You Exit - Soldier *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme Category:Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Poison Type Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Veterans